Would you lie with me and just forget the world?
by Angelina Fenwick
Summary: Es ist einer dieser Augenblicke in dem ich mich frage, ob da nicht mehr sein könnte zwischen uns, wenn wir nur wollten. Und ob wir nicht ohnehin wollen und was uns davon abhält... SBRL


_Disclaimer: Nein, leider nicht meins. Sirius und Remus gehören zu JKR, „Chasing Cars" gehört Snow Patrol._

_A/N: Ganz kleiner Shot, der heute Vormittag zwischen dem übernehmen von Ware (Bücher, Bücher und noch mal Bücher) entstanden ist, mit Musik im Ohr. Wer Snow Patrols „Chasing Cars" noch nicht kennt kann's gerne bei youtube .com finden (gibt auch ein sehr schönes shoebox-project Video...einfach als Suchbegriffe ‚Chasing Cars shoeboxproject' eingeben und zerfließen). _

* * *

„Sirius?"

Ich sage nichts, ziehe nur noch einmal an meiner Zigarette und beobachte den Rauch, wie er in den dunklen Nachthimmel steigt.

Ich kann seine Schritte hören, die ihn leise durch die Eulerei tragen. Dann ist seine Hand auf meiner Schulter und ich reagiere immer noch nicht.

_I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel_

„Padfoot." Seine Stimme ist leise wie seine Schritte. „Alles in Ordnung?"

„Bestens.", antworte ich und ziehe nochmals an meiner Kippe.

„Wozu bist du dann hier? Ganz allein?"

„Ich denke nach.", sage ich ein wenig zu scharf. Die Hand verschwindet von meiner Schulter.

‚Über uns', füge ich gedanklich hinzu. In der Eulerei bleibt es still.

_Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough_

Eine Weile bleibt es so still, dann dreht Remus sich um und geht zurück zur Tür.

„Bleib.", sage ich. Das ‚Bitte' hängt in der Luft, deutlich spürbar für alle, aber ich sage es nicht, wie so vieles.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Remus bleibt im Durchgang stehen, der über die Treppe hinaus aus dem Turm zurück ins Schloss führt. Ich sehe das er zögert, ein bisschen nur, aber er tut es. Ich frage mich ob dieses zögern bei ihm angeboren ist. Er tut es ständig, nur um sich dann im Endeffekt für das Vernünftige zu entscheiden. Vernunft steht bei ihm vor Gefühl, so wie bei mir meine große Klappe vor dem denken steht.

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

Auch jetzt siegt sie wieder, die Vernunft, denn es ist gewiss nicht vernünftig mich alleine zu lassen. Nicht, wenn ich rauchend in der Eulerei sitze. Ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz.

Also dreht er sich wieder um und kommt zurück zu mir, setzt sich neben mich auf die Fensterbank und sieht mich an mit seinen großen blauen Augen.

„Willst du mir nicht erzählen was los ist?", fragt er und ich kann mein Spiegelbild in seinen Augen sehen, obwohl es so dunkel ist um uns herum.

_All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

Ich zucke mit den Schultern und sehe hinunter auf die Zigarette in meiner Hand. „Nichts eigentlich."

„Eigentlich.", sagt er. „Heißt eigentlich doch."

Es ist keine Frage und deshalb antworte ich auch nicht, sondern nehme nur meinen letzten Zug, dann werfe ich die Zigarette zum Turmfenster hinaus. Ich sehe der Glut nach bis sie entgültig mit der Dunkelheit der Nacht verschmolzen ist.

„Ist es wieder wegen James? Du weißt, nur weil er mit Lily ausgeht -"

„Das ist es nicht.", unterbreche ich ihn.

„Was ist es dann?", fragt er vorsichtig.

Statt zu antworten krame ich in den Taschen meiner Hose und finde schließlich was ich suche: einen der Schätze aus Peters privatem Kräutergarten, den er bei uns im Badezimmer untergebracht hat. Genau das, was ich jetzt brauche.

„Das Zeug rauchen ist auch keine Lösung. Und keine Antwort auf meine Frage, übrigens."

Ich grinse nur während ich mein Feuerzeug suche. „Das sagst du jedes mal."

„Und ich werde es wohl auch noch oft sagen müssen, wie ich dich kenne.", grinst er, lässt mich aber in Ruhe meinen Joint anzünden und nimmt ihn dann auch entgegen, nachdem ich meinen ersten Zug gemacht habe.

Remus' Zug ist nicht tief, aber er hustet trotzdem den Rauch aus. „Ganz schön stark diesmal.", sagt er und gibt mir den Joint zurück.

„Peter bastelt wieder dran.", sage ich und grinse und beuge mich vor, um in sein Ohr zu hauchen. „Und stark ist es nur für dich, weil du nix verträgst."

Remus lacht und boxt mich in die Seite.

„Und high is er auch schon nach einem Zug.", lache ich.

„Spinner.", sagt Remus, aber er sagt es ganz weich, ohne jeder Schärfe, mit diesem Tonfall, der sich anfühlt wie warmer Honig. Diesem Tonfall, den ich so gerne höre und der mir immer dieses bescheuerte Lächeln ins Gesicht setzt, immer schon gesetzt hat und auch immer tun wird. Manche Dinge ändern sich wohl nie.

_I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

Andere schon. Mein Blick auf ihn zum Beispiel.

Ich weiß nicht, ob er hier auch sitzen würde, wenn er wüsste wie es in mir drinnen aussieht. Wenn er wüsste worüber ich mir Gedanken mache.

Ich zucke zusammen als seine schlanken Finger mir unvorbereitet eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht streichen. Meine Augen schnellen zu ihm. Remus sieht mich an, sein Lächeln ist dünn und er senkt den Blick und seine Hand.

„Tut mir Leid.", sagt er, obwohl ich nicht recht weiß wofür er sich eigentlich entschuldigt. Ich nicke trotzdem und er lächelt ein bisschen und ich beuge mich zu ihm und küsse seine Schulter. Sein Lächeln wird ehrlich als er mich nun ansieht und breit, als er die Hand wieder hebt und mein Haar zerwuschelt und ich nutze den Augenblick und vergrabe mein Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge.

Es ist einer dieser Augenblicke in dem ich mich frage, ob da nicht mehr sein könnte zwischen uns, wenn wir nur wollten. Und ob wir nicht ohnehin wollen und was uns davon abhält.

Seine Finger bleiben in meinem Haar und er küsst meine Stirn. Ich hebe den Kopf etwas, um ihn ansehen zu können. Und da ist sie, leuchtet in seine sommernachtsblauen Augen, die Frage, die keiner von uns je stellt.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here_

„Was ist?", fragt er und ich schüttle den Kopf. „Gar nichts. Bin nur etwas müde, das ist alles."

„Dann sollten wir vielleicht langsam zurück, bevor Filch uns hier findet."

„Gute Idee, mein schlauer Vertrauensschüler.", grinse ich und stehe auf. Remus schüttelt nur lächelnd den Kopf. Er ist gewohnt, dass wir ihn damit aufziehen, mehr noch als wir James je mit seinem Schulsprecherposten aufgezogen haben.

Ich lasse noch den Rest des Joints auf dem gleichen Weg verschwinden wie meine Zigarette vorhin, dann verlassen wir gemeinsam die Eulerei in Richtung Schlafsaal.

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_


End file.
